


毒

by shunziqing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has his own poison</p>
            </blockquote>





	毒

  
  
Lestrade觉得自己认识Sherlock太久了。这个事儿得分两方面看：一方面是，对于Sherlock这种跟谁也混不熟的人来说，你需要所有机会和尽可能长的时间来了解他；另一方面，Lestrade时常疑惑自己是怎么落到今天这个境地的。  
  
John和Sarah结婚后第五个月——Lestrade把这时期称作‘后华生时代’，Sherlock仍然住在贝克街221B，为了支付房租而不得不偶 尔接一些无聊的私人委托，那让他暴躁并且（如果可能的话）变本加厉地毒舌，不过总体来说，他还没炸飞厨房、客厅里也还勉强有人立足之地（当然 Lestrade认为这里面的功劳基本都属于有时回来做客的John和Hudson太太）、五个月里只有一次不打招呼单独扛上犯罪嫌疑人，一切就像是甜蜜 的往日时光。  
  
Sherlock就像遇到John之前一样，独来独往、无所顾忌、粗鲁无礼、怪异、孤僻……孤独。对Lestrade来说就是个没有计时器的炸弹，随时可能爆炸。  
  
Lestrade痛恨往日时光。  
  
他更痛恨炸弹。  
  
 **收件箱15:38      来自Sherlock**  
 _他在么？  SH_  
  
 **发件箱16:00      给Sherlock**  
 _不在。_  
  
短信发出去不到十秒钟，Sherlock的电话就打进来了。究竟他是怎么从一条只有两个字的短信中判断出出了问题的，Lestrade永远也想不透。  
  
“别耍花样。”Ben Crichton冲他晃了晃手里的左轮手枪，摁下免提。  
  
[出什么问题了？]透过听筒，Sherlock的声音显得有些奇怪，因为承认吧，Sherlock*不*打电话。  
  
“你是说除了你让我白跑一趟以外？没什么问题，真的。”Lestrade盯着面前的枪口，一字一句地说，地下室里灯光昏黄，但并不至于暗到看不清他们周围的各种化学仪器。  
  
[Ben Crichton是个宅男，他*应该*在家。他的口供不对，我得跟他谈谈——]  
  
“不你不会，Sherlock，这是警察的工作。而且说真的，你也不总是对的。”Lestrade吸了口气，提醒自己现在不是时候，然后说，“去警局，在我办公室里等我，别乱跑。”  
  
[你是不是忘了——]  
  
“哦别告诉我一副手铐真的困得住你，我猜你早就挣脱了是不？”  
  
[……好吧。]  
  
挂断。  
  
Ben挑了挑眉毛，摁掉手机：“你把他铐起来？”  
  
“我还有一副备用的，想试试看么？”Lestrade面无表情地说。  
  
他面前的年轻人就像任何一个平平无奇的整天在家与电脑游戏和黄片为伍的毛头小子一样，苍白，干儿瘦，说话时会紧张地抖腿，但一想到他做了什么，Lestrade就觉得胃里翻搅。  
  
“你杀了小Lisa Dougherty。”他陈述道，“就因为她看见了你的制毒实验室。”  
  
Ben紧张地抖了抖嘴角：“Well，5岁小孩的问题就在于，他们不知道什么时候该闭嘴。”  
  
“你逃不掉的。”  
  
“我想试试看！”Ben挥舞着手枪，像所有绝望的罪犯一样想要孤注一掷。但他得逞不了的，Lestrade冰冷而满足地想，他只需要一个机会——  
  
“不不不！你不想那么干，警察先生！”年轻人逼近他，枪口凑到他眼前，另一只手里拿着的是Lestrade的手机。太近了，这个白痴。“你知道，就算你不 在乎自己的命，这间屋子里摆满了危险化学品，随便击中哪个，都可以毁掉整栋房子，也许再加上隔壁的托儿所，你不想Lisa的同学们也遭遇不幸吧？”  
  
彻头彻尾的混蛋。Lestrade咬紧了后槽牙。  
  
就在这时，地下室里唯一的光源猛地熄灭，几乎是同一时刻，Lestrade的手机欢快地响了起来，那苍白的光线在黑暗中像盏明灯一样指示着方位，Lestrade不需要更多了。  
  
有脚步声接近头顶的楼梯口时，Ben Crichton正悲惨地被压趴在地上，双手反剪，被自己的枪指着后脑勺。“我以为我说了叫你在警察局等我！”Lestrade头也不回地喊道。  
  
“我以为那是搬救兵的暗号，鉴于上次你强调，无论在任何情况下，都不准我独自进入你的办公室。”Sherlock醇滑低沉的声音从楼梯口传来。  
  
“哦当然，可救兵的意思是指*Donovan*或者真正的*警察*，不是你自己！你这白痴！”  
  
他几乎能*听见*Sherlock挑眉：“可我更近，事实上，我几乎就跟在你后面。说真的Lestrade，把我铐在*餐椅*上，你肯定不会指望这能阻止我多久吧，还是我该重新评估你的智商？”  
  
“……我是指望那象征意义能给你些警示，”Lestrade咬牙嘟囔，“显然我错了。”他身下的人选择在这时挣扎起来，于是Lestrade极其愉快地在 顶在对方后腰的膝盖上施加了更多压力，“拜托，”他在Ben耳边轻声说，“给我个理由，好让我能在你的肩胛骨之间来一枪。”挣扎戛然而止。“还有我想现在 是他妈的时候把那该死的电闸合上了吧！”  
  
“电源很快就来。”Sherlock轻声说，“大概就在——”  
  
灯亮了。  
  
“现在。”  
  
Lestrade被突如其来的光线晃得直眨眼睛，不自觉地往楼梯口看去，Sherlock就在那儿，倚着栏杆，眼皮半耷拉着，脸上带着自大、傲慢和‘我说什么来着’的假笑，并且不知为何能同时显出对什么都提不起兴致的无聊。  
  
决定了。Lestrade想，Sherlock和炸弹，他宁愿选炸弹。  
  
  
  
[TBC]

**Author's Note:**

> 开坑于2010年11月6日。


End file.
